


I Could Ask You the Same Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer, Remus just moved in into the city, and one night he can't sleep so he goes wandering around at 2 in the morning and meets Sirius, who also can't sleep, and they start talking about life and stuff and quickly end up becoming friends. They keep hanging out, and soon, school starts. But when Remus tries to talk to Sirius at school, Sirius completely blows him off. Turns out Sirius thinks he's too popular to be seen with Remus at school.<br/>"Met in summer and now i go to your school but you act like a typical jerk" AU<br/>i'm not really into hp or this ship anymore so idk when i'm going to finish this thing, i'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Ask You the Same Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic ever! I'm not exactly sure where this story is going, but I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter! :)  
> -Sibs

Remus could not sleep. Not after what had just happened a couple of hours ago. It was also the middle of summer, and the temperature was blisteringly, unbearably hot, so he tossed and turned in his bed, his t-shirt clinging to him, wet with sweat. No, sleep would not come easily to him tonight. He turned to lay on his back and sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling for a while. He turned his head to see his alarm clock read 2am. Sleep was definitely not happening tonight.

He sat up in his bed and rubbed his bleary eyes, snippets of the conversation he’d had with his father that day running through his mind. “ _It’s not right, Remus, you’re not right! You’re not supposed to like boys! But you can be fixed! Just let Dr. Shaw_ fix _you!_ ” Remus shook his head and ran his hands through his smooth hair, making it a bit unruly. He didn’t want to think about his father and Dr. Shaw.

Remus stood up, stretched, and decided he would go out exploring. His family had only moved into the suburbs of the city a couple of weeks ago, but Remus had not yet had a chance to get to know the place due to his frequent appointments with Dr. Shaw, one of the best doctors that practiced conversion therapy, according to his father, and who was also one of the reasons the Lupins moved in the first place. His father made sure Remus spent as much time as possible “getting fixed”. No appointment had happened today, though, due to Remus refusing to continue the treatments.

The boy put on some jeans he’d retrieved from the ground, slid open his window, and climbed through it to get outside. He was glad his bedroom was located on the first story of his new home. Made it easier to sneak out.

Remus decided to set off walking in a random direction. He felt at peace walking through the unfamiliar neighborhood, even though the air was very still and hot. He also had to admit that it was slightly spooky since everything seemed so still and quiet and dark, but that didn’t really matter. He had been walking for about fifteen minutes when he came across a small little park. He walked towards it and sat in a swing, which made a piercing creaking noise that made him cringe.

He just sat there, staring at the playground in front of him, thinking about the argument with his father and feeling frustrated with everything. He also would have stayed there for a while, just thinking and thinking, if it had not been for a light tap on the shoulder that made Remus yelp and fall off the swing.

“Woah, sorry, mate, didn’t mean to scare you!”

Remus turned around to see a dark haired young man about his own age standing behind him. The stranger extended his hand to help Remus get up, and Remus accepted it.

“Er, thanks,” Remus said, unsure of what else to say. What was he supposed to say to a random stranger in a park at 2 in the morning? What if the stranger planned on mugging him or something?

“No, problem. Sorry for scaring you,” the guy laughed, sitting down in the swing beside Remus, and starting to swing.

Remus sat back down in his own swing, and looked at the stranger. “Oh, uh, it’s fine.” He laughed awkwardly. He quickly darted his eyes away from the stranger and settled for staring at the playground instead. He was nervous and even more unsure of what to say because the guy was pretty attractive, with chin-length black hair, high, defined cheekbones, and silvery gray eyes. He wore artfully ripped jeans and a studded leather jacket over a dark t-shirt. Remus’s heart had been beating rapidly since he’d been startled earlier, and he felt it flutter a bit more after looking at the stranger.

“So, why on earth would you be here ‘round these hours?” the stranger asked loudly over the creaking of the swing.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Remus, arching an eyebrow at him.

He laughed. "Well, I’m here because I couldn’t sleep. And I just chill out here when I can’t sleep. What about you?” he asked, looking at Remus.

Remus darted his eyes back to the playground. “I couldn’t sleep either. I needed some fresh air.”

The stranger hummed and stared at the playground, too. It was a bit awkward for a few moments, and Remus still had no idea what to say, but the stranger broke the silence.

“What school do you go to? You seem my age but I’ve never seen you around.”

“Oh, er, I just moved into town about two weeks ago, so, yeah, you’ve probably never seen me around,” Remus responded.

“Oh, that’s cool, where are you from?”

Remus answered him, and after that, most of the awkwardness dissipated, with the stranger first asking Remus question after question, just things like his favorite bands and books and stuff. Remus threw back some questions of his own. They talked about a variety of topics, and Remus was amazed at how easy Sirius was to talk to. He’d only known him for a short while and already felt like he could tell him anything.

“Hey, we’ve been talking for like an hour and I still don’t know your name,” Sirius said, after they’d finished laughing from telling each other their favorite jokes.

“I’m Remus.”

“I’m Sirius.”

“I’m being totally serious, Remus is actually my name!” Remus exclaimed, laughing a bit.

Sirius snorted. “No, dimwit, my name is Sirius. Like the star.”

“Oh. Alright. Sirius. You must be an easy target for puns.”

“Ha, yeah, I am. Your name’s a little strange, too. Pretty weird parents we both have, eh?”

Remus’s face darkened. “Yeah,” he said distractedly, staring at the ground. He and his father’s argument ran through his head again.

“Are parents a sensitive topic?” Sirius asked, studying Remus’s face.

Remus turned his gaze back to Sirius. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. We’re not, er, exactly getting along at the moment.”

“Ah. Parents. I’m not really getting along with mine either. Never have actually, come to think of it.”

They were both quiet for a moment, and they just gazed out into the playground.

“So, d’you think aliens are real?” Sirius asked, breaking the silence.

Remus smiled, and they debated over the existence of aliens, before moving on to arguing over other conspiracy theories.

When the light of dawn started filling the sky, Remus was astounded that he had spent all that time speaking with Sirius, but he was even more astounded at the fact that he’d really opened up to Sirius, talking about so many things, even though Sirius was someone he’d only barely met. At a park. _At two in the morning._

Remus stood up from his swing and stretched. “Well, I’d best be going back home now. Wouldn’t want my parents to notice I wasn’t home tonight. Or last night, I guess,” he said, looking at his watch.

Sirius smiled at him. “Alright, then. Goodbye, Remus! And good luck with those parents of yours,” he said.

Remus smiled back at him. “You, too. Bye, Sirius.” He turned his back to Sirius and started walking in the direction of his house.

Remus was about ten meters away from the swings before he heard Sirius call out, “Oi, Remus!”

Remus turned. “What?” he yelled back.

“Talking to you was pretty great! Want to meet again? Same spot, same time?”

“Alright!”

He waved at Sirius and Sirius waved back.

Remus turned and began the journey back home. He smiled the whole way. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is how they meet in the summer and in the next chapter I guess I'll write about them hanging out more and school starting and stuff. Also, was it bad? Good? Should I never write again? Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Advice would also be really appreciated because I've never written any fic before, and I want to get better. Thanks for reading! <3  
> -Sibs


End file.
